A Day with Misaka Mikoto
by Colleen Lylac
Summary: Touma is asked to spend a day with Mikoto. What will happen? Could it be, a confession?


A Day with Misaka Mikoto

_**Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majutsu no Index  
><strong>_  
>Vending Machine #7116, the place where Misaka Mikoto always meet him, yeah the spiky haired boy, Kamijou Touma. She has always wondered if she hates or loves him. She can electrocute or get mad at him, something he could not freely do to other boys. Last but not least, she does not need to worry Kuroko killing or suddenly attacking him. Right now, she is standing in front of the vending machine. Suddenly, a familiar humming comes from her back.<p>

_'Here he comes…' she thought to herself_

"Oh, hey Misaka! What a coincidence" the spiky-haired boy exclaimed cheerfully.  
>"You seems awfully cheerful…" she commented<br>"Yeah, a lot of good things happened recently, it seems like my luck has changed, anyway can you get me some drinks from the vending machine? I'm outta change"  
>"Okay," she paused "on one condition"<br>"Fine, what do you want?"  
>"Go on a date with me"<br>"Huh!" Kamijou Touma's jaw dropped. He never dreamed of going on a date with Misaka Mikoto, not even in his wildest dream. But, this might be his chance to get closer to her, or maybe he could even confess his love.

"Okay" Touma agreed," where should we go?"  
>"Amusement park, I heard it's free for couples today"<br>"Ok, let's go"

Touma and Mikoto then leave for the amusement park. The worker there smiled and told them that they are a cute couple. The rode on a merry-go-round (Mikoto laughed and said that she feel like a princess), roller coaster( Touma screamed and Mikoto make fun of him), bungee jumping( MIkoto released sparks of electricity because she was really excited). They were riding the Ferris Wheel when they realized that it's time for lunch

"That was really fun!" Mikoto said to herself.  
>"I thought I was going to die…"<br>"What, you are scared?"

"It's your electricity that is scaring me!"  
>"Well, sorry 'bout that" Mikoto smiled.<br>"Anyway, what do you want to eat?"  
>"Burger!"<br>"Then, let's go to a shop I know"

They have their lunch at a fast food restaurant called Mc Ronald. Mikoto ordered juice, burger, and fries which win them coupons for the Heavenly Dragon parfait. They went there and eat the parfait immediately. After that, they go to a mall and Mikoto bought a gigantic Gekota plush.

"Hay, Mikoto, I understand you like Gekota, but don't you think buying that giant plush make you look like a Gekota maniac?"  
>"It's fine isn't it?"<br>" Okay, shall we go to the bookstore? I heard there's a great manga coming in today!"  
>" I already buy that manga through the internet and I don't want to be seen inside a bookstore carrying this plush, so I'll lend it to you later!"<br>"Ah, okay then, let's go to the park"

Mikoto and Touma goes to the park and sat on the empty bench.

"I've been wondering why you don't hang out with your friends, you usually go to arcade, seventh mist or wherever"  
>"Kuroko's going on a vacation to Hong Kong, Uiharu-san have a mountain of Judgement's work to do and Saten-san has to attend the supplementary classes"<br>"I see"

As they sat down together in silence a girl begin to approach them, she has a black colored hair and is wearing a white T-shirt, with a leather jacket, and a denim skirt, she's carrying a guitar case on a shoulder.

"Hey, there are you guys a couple?"  
>"Who are you?" Mikoto asked sparks begin to fly on her head.<br>"Calm down, sister! I'm no one suspicious, I'm Kirishima Ayako, a fortune teller!"  
>"But you look like a rocker" Touma commented.<br>" Does it matter?"  
>"Yeah" Mikoto and Touma answered.<br>"You two ARE so mean!"  
>"Why are you here anyway?" Mikoto asked.<br>"To tell your fortune, honey"  
>"Huh!" Mikoto paused," What is happening to Academy City! First, a silver-haired nun, and then a red-haired priest finally, a fortune teller! Is the world coming to an end?" She exclaimed.<br>"Um, hey, can I start telling your fortune?"  
>"Go ahead" Touma sighed.<br>"Okay, You two are not sure about your feeling whether you love or hate each other, while you think you love each other you keep arguing all the time and when you thought you hate each other you care for each other deeply, how does that sound? Anyway, if you want my advice, you don't need to worry about anything; you made a great couple together! Well then, adieu, I'll meet you again on your wedding ceremony!"

Awkward silence, no one dared to speak for a moment, until Touma decided that it's the time. Silently, he approached Mikoto and said," Misaka MIkoto, will you be my girlfriend?"  
>"Y-yes" She replied.<br>"Thank you, hey, let's come again next week!"  
>"Let's have that Gekota parfait!"<br>"You won't change, will you?"

11 years later

A big church was seen from faraway. Today is the big day, Misaka Misuzu and Kamijou Shiina is helping Mikoto with her wedding dress. Sometime later, Misaka Tabikage entered the room.

"You are growing up so fast! You were just a baby before" He cried.  
>"Oh, come on dad! Should you cry on your daughter wedding day?" Mikoto teased.<br>"But," he sighed," let's go, the ceremony is going to start anytime soon!"  
>The hall is packed with a bunch a guests, but the most important ones are Accelerator ( Mikoto's brother-in-law), and his wife, the fully grown up Last Order, the 20,000 sisters, her friends (Index, the married Shirai Kuroko, Saten Ruiko, and Uiharu Kazari) and then, last but not least, the fortune teller Kirishima Ayako. Like Ayako predicted,Touma and Mikoto met her in their wedding ceremony.<p>

_**Notes: Well, tell me what you think!  
><strong>_


End file.
